1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses for the production of food products, and particularly to apparatuses for the production of sushi products such as nigiri, maki, and related food products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the traditional production and preparation of sushi products such as nigiri and maki significant amounts of time and effort are required for the hand production of such products. Although some prior attempts have been made to mechanically produce such products none has, to applicants knowledge, been able to produce a high quality product at a high rate of production or uniformity of product. Such limitations have undoubtedly been a reason such prior apparatuses have not achieved widespread acceptance.
Sushi products such as nigiri and maki are extremely popular in the United States, Japan, and other countries. Nigiri are small ball shaped forms of vinegared boiled rice which, once produced, are topped with sliced fish or shellfish, omelet, or other traditional toppings. The present invention allows for the manufacture of nigiri rice balls at a high rate of production and uniformity. The present invention may be adapted for restaurant or home use, and provides a means to produce a uniform product at a controlled rate predetermined by the operator of the apparatus.
Another sushi product to which the present invention is particularly suited to produce is maki. Maki are thin sheets of seaweed, which will be referred hereinafter to as nori. The nori is topped with a layer of vinegared boiled rice, which once produced, is filled with pieces of fish, omelet, vegetables or other traditional food articles. The nori, rice, and filling are then traditionally rolled by hand into a cylindrical tube and then pressed by hand with a bamboo mat so as to tighten and consolidate the nori, rice, and fillings. The maki is then sliced into pieces and served.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a means for the efficient, uniform production of nigiri, maki, and other sushi products. The present invention provides a means to apply a layer of rice to sheets of nori at a high rate of speed and uniformity, resulting in a uniform and superior product. Moreover, the apparatus of the present invention allows for the production of any quantity of nori sheets with rice for maki, controlled and predetermined by the operator of the apparatus. In another mode of operation the present invention allows for the rapid and efficient production of nigiri rice balls and/or nori sheets with rice for maki, either together or separately, the production of which can be determined and controlled by the operator of the apparatus.
Additional objects and advantages of tile invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.